


Becoming the Dragon Witch

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, none violent battle?, suggested injuries, sward flailing for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman gets angry when he overhears Virgil and Deceit discussing injuries from the Dragon Witch but there's more of his powers in effect than any imagined Villain. Remus uses his own Creativity and it all comes to light
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 38





	Becoming the Dragon Witch

Roman would have just walked past if seeing Anxiety and Deceit getting along wasn't such a rare sight in the mind palace nowadays. He carried on acting as though that was what he was doing, but listened a lot more closely instead of thinking up song lyrics. If there was something happening to the darker or at least less welcomed aspects of Thomas' personality he thought it a Prince's duty to be aware of such.

“Let me guess, the dragon witch?” Virgil was asking, looking Deceit up and down, analysing him somehow, though Roman had passed them too much to fully understand his expression or even why he'd ask that question.

The darker side just let out a sigh, and Roman had to wonder what any of the responses meant, now relying only on his hearing. “Yeah.”

“I'll get the first aid kit.” The implication of another side being injured had Roman changing his plans from relaxing after the quest he'd just been on to figuring out just how his dragon witch who tormented the imagination realm had achieved injuring a side outside of it.

The thought horrified him, especially given how changing and personality shifting the dragon witch could be. From one day to the next, Roman could be facing all manner of sly or horrible villains, sometimes lying to get his way, other times using fear to subjugate her people or slaves. Deceit being injured however sounded like the dragon witch was at their hardest to defeat however, just being a torrent of chaos among the lands and apparently further afield than Roman had been aware any creation of the imagination could reach.

?/?\?

Remus was always irritated when one of his friends were hurt for the fantasies that Roman ever so accidentally pulled them into. Being disliked by Thomas was bad enough but having his brother force them to play the villain, however unknowingly, just took the piss.

That's why if ever he felt Roman's villain stray more into his way of acting he'd gladly take the invitation being sent. What was the point of being Creativity if he couldn't exercise that power within the imagination realm when he desired, after all?

He'd been with Virgil and Deceit, making sure they had enough bandages and other first aid supplies after Deceit's encounter with Roman's powers earlier that day when he felt the tug of the imagination. Twice in one day was rare for Roman to be going on quests, but not unheard of, and if the Prince wanted to face off against Chaos then that was gladly what Remus would provide, fading out of the room as he took on the role fully.

“So you want to taste a real defeat already? Or do you just get off on murder, Roman?” He called out, stretching the new wings he only got when taking on the role his brother had invented.

“You've been hurting my friends?” Roman accused, more fire and anger in his eyes than Remus had been expecting considering the dragon witch was always just a creation.

Still, he knew he was only given the chance when Roman saw the dragon witch as being chaotic, and thought a bit more fire would be interesting to see, specifically caging the Prince. “How so? I've barely even caused a natural disaster in months.”

It was a show of who Thomas liked more that Roman could have his memories from mere hours ago start broadcasting themselves over the wall. Remus didn't hold back the scoff at that though. “You're the one harming them and are you really able to call them friends?”

Ice figures began chasing through the flames, “How many times have you called me a liar while stabbing my chest? How frequently have you led villagers to revolt because of fear you insisted they had of me? You hate deception and any anxiety or fear you cannot see a purpose for yet try to claim those people as friends!” Remus had the figures acting out scenes he'd recognised from the injuries forming as he watched so many times before. “You scorn chaos yet! Or would you still have reacted like this is there was another in the place of those you lie when you call friends?”

The flames surged higher before being doused by the melted figures, leaving only an effigy of Remus in a rather twisted upside down position in between Roman and the Dragon Witch that Remus was still playing. He'd expected Roman to fight back or interrupt his monologuing but the accepted Creativity was simple staring at the accusations being thrown straight back at him, sword now limp at his side.

“Remus? You can drop the act.” Roman asked after a moment of quiet where Remus floundered. It was always easier for him to come up with ideas when he got negative reactions to them, but even being identified wasn't helping him figure out the response.

So he did just that, letting the role his brother had created and forced on the dark sides countless times fade from around him. “Can I go and make sure Virgil has enough in the first aid kit now? I doubt the condoms I was replacing plasters with are going to be much help for Dee.”

“I thought we couldn't get into each others daydreams.” Roman stated instead, still holding the quest he'd been on open.

“Logan's the one to ask for explanations. I've got family to help whether we like each other or not the rest of the time.” Remus tried just dropping out himself but couldn't now he'd been accepted as part of the daydream.

Perhaps he's actually told Roman a few too many truths in the ranting, but he was angry, dammit! “LET ME OUT OF HERE!” He screamed at still not being able to go.

Roman wasn't relaxed, but he was definitely taking control now he knew he was dealing with his brother. “Only when you tell me how you took on a role in my daydream.”

“You sent the bloody invitation, Roman! Did you expect me to decide not to retaliate when you fucking hurt Dee earlier today!?!” Remus was still screeching, summoning his morning star to actually try attacking now. If he couldn't help his friends then he might as well fight as he thought would happen when coming here.

Of course Roman already had a shield and his sword so his attack was easily blocked. “What invitation? What did you mean I was the one to hurt them?”

“You force this role on all of us and then need telling why we're hurt because you can only blame the role for the damage you do!” Remus didn't even care for any form in his fighting. He never had done, but whacking and hitting wildly and without precision at all meant that Roman couldn't attack back as he had to focus on getting his shield and sword in the right place to block at all times.

Then for the second time since he joined the daydream, Remus found everything freezing again, and it was nothing to do with his choice now. Roman was ending the daydream and the scenery they were in was melting away around them, until both brothers were stood in Roman's room. “I had no idea I could even do that, let alone that I was.” Roman muttered, waving a hand to make sure his door was unlocked. “After you've checked on them want to see if we can figure out how not to do that?”

Remus didn't answer, already out of the door and focused once again on making sure his friend was patched up, but he might remember to come back later. Then again he might also find himself becoming the dragon witch again if he forgets.


End file.
